


妙苏西部故事

by MyDearOakThorny



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternative Universe-West, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearOakThorny/pseuds/MyDearOakThorny





	妙苏西部故事

故事发生的时候，鸡尾酒刚刚被发明，并且流行起来。年轻的酒馆老板苏鲁特除了贩卖从酒厂进货的廉价酒之外，也自调一种酒。

这种酒拥有一个可怕的名字：sin more。酒液是鲜红色的，尤其是当灯光照在酒杯上的时候，仿佛酒杯里有一丛地狱的火焰在燃烧。

不难想象，这是一种烈酒。疲惫的旅人们在酒馆里畅饮与憩息，很少有人愿意去“受更多的罪”。苏鲁特把酒名罗列在木头招牌上，最后一行，就是小小的、不起眼的sin more。常常有夹着砂砾的大风刮来，把招牌上的字迹磨得越来越浅淡。在沙漠的边缘，一切事物都比在别的地方损耗得快一些，譬如招牌，譬如酒水，譬如人心中的耐心和希望。

“千万别尝试，”一位骑手对他的朋友说，“这酒大概是用仇恨调成的。不过，如果你想体验被恶魔的烈火灼烧的感觉，就试试吧。用这酒来恶作剧或报复的话，倒是很合适。”

可是有谁能相信苏鲁特竟能调出这样的酒呢？他年轻，和蔼，长着一双带着笑意的眼睛，讨人喜欢。他走路的时候，仿佛总传来隐隐约约的铃铛声——事实上，什么声音都没有。他在头发上扎了一枚淡黄色的发饰，远远望过去，好似一颗铃铛。他文静得甚至不像一个美国人。

不知谁说，苏鲁特是从爱尔兰来的新移民，因为他的头发是火红色的。由于这一头红发，更有甚者说苏鲁特是撒旦生下的——也只有这个身份和他的sin more相称。

“这是谣传，我怎么可能是撒旦的儿子呢？”听到这种说法时，苏鲁特微微一笑，“我没有家人，连自己的亲生父母是谁都不知道。”

人们天生热衷探听八卦，这个回答显然无法令他们满意。他们偷偷观察苏鲁特的一举一动，试图找到一条缝隙、一丝破绽，窥到他身上的秘密。可苏鲁特和普通的酒馆老板没什么两样。他常驾着马车，一桶一桶地把酒运回来，其中多是劣质的威士忌，也有金酒和姜汁啤酒。

苏鲁特不经常调sin more。然而在调酒的时候，他以一种倔强而狠戾的方式紧咬下唇，两眼死死盯着酒杯。这看起来真的印证了骑手的那句话：“这酒大概是用仇恨调成的。”

可他在恨谁呢？日复一日的生活就像大风里的砂砾，把招牌上的字和人们心里的记忆渐渐磨平。慢慢地，没有人再对苏鲁特的身世感兴趣了。

有一次，还是在这样一个土黄色的、刮着风沙的傍晚，酒馆里走进一个帽檐压得很低的沉默男人。两绺青灰色的长发从他的帽子里垂下来，像两条缎子。

他先是在木头招牌前一动不动地立了很久，落座之后，他也没有抬头，他的夹克上有一股淡淡的烟味。

“一杯sin more，”他静静地说。

苏鲁特没有立即作答。他凝视着吧台前的青发男人，面色惨然发白。

“你来了。”苏鲁特说。

来人点了一下头，从帽檐下露出一张冷峻的脸，还有一双蓝眼睛。这双蓝色的目光静默地瞧着苏鲁特调酒的手，以及酒杯里鲜红的液体。甚至在品尝sin more时，他也一言不发，雕塑似的脸上没有任何表情。

阳光在窗外黯淡下去了。西边的启明星高高悬着，像灯塔一样。

“你没有杀死我，”来人说，“为什么？”

“在想象中我已经把你杀了无数遍，”苏鲁特颤抖着说，“就连这酒，我也觉得好像是你的血。这已经够了——你的血流了一池塘。够了。”

“我是来告别的，不管我是以死人还是活人的身份。但是在告别之前，我无论如何要来见你一面。我是这样想念你，没有你我觉得难以忍受。”

苏鲁特闭上双眼仰起了头，他咬紧牙关抑制着即将流出的泪水。卡妙，卡妙，卡妙，来人的名字一次又一次地刺进他的心脏。他多想以呼唤爱人的方式温存地呼唤这个名字，如同所有久别重逢的恋人那样。然而这个名字像一把无比锋利的匕首，往他胸膛最深的地方捅去，让他痛得难以发声。

“请允许我最后吻你一次吧。”卡妙轻声说。

卡妙站起来，隔着吧台吻了苏鲁特一下。苏鲁特尝到了酒的辛辣的味道，还有泪水的咸味。

之后，卡妙消失在了暮色里。星星们在天幕上悄无声息地亮了起来。

这种鲜红的烈酒从此在世上绝迹，可关于它的传说依旧在这个镇子上流传着。后来，有的酒馆为了招徕顾客，故意把烈酒调成红色，取名sin more。据说，谁也无法还原出真正的sin more的味道。


End file.
